We are young
by debssofs
Summary: the start of Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez like we never watch, the dreams, the talks, the words, the world to them. how will their friends respond and their parents? stay tune and enjoy the ride! Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. First fiction ever, the first one that I write that I post, that I start, so bear with me and be nice… I won't beg for reviews, just for you to be nice with me.**

**This fic will be a Pezberry, so if it's not for you just skip it. I've no idea where I'm going with this so I'll just go with flow.**

**A.A.N. I have no beta so if anyone wants to "jump to the plate" send me a PM. And English is not my first language, I'm from Portugal**

**Hope you like it! =)**

We are young

Chapter 1

**Santana POV**

_Give me a second I,__  
>I need to get my story straight<em>_  
>My friend's are in the bathroom getting higher than the empire state<em>_  
>My lover he is waiting for me just across the bar<em>_  
>My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking about a scar, and<em>_  
><em>

_I know I gave it to you months ago _

_I know you're trying to forget__  
>But between the drinks and subtle things <em>

_Though holes in my apologies__  
>I'm trying hard to take it back<em>_  
><em>

_So if by the time the bar closes__  
>and you feel like falling down<em>_  
>I'll carry you home<em>

_Tonight__  
>We are young<em>_  
>So let's set the world on fire<em>_  
>We can burn brighter than the sun<em>

Woah

Tonight

_We are young__  
>So let's set the world on fire<em>_  
>We can burn brighter than the sun<em>

Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)

_Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)__  
>Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)<em>_  
>Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)<em>_  
>Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)<em>

_The angels never arrived but I can hear the choir__  
>So will someone come and carry me home<em>_  
><em>

Do you know when you feel your all life changing in just one moment? When your life is turned upside down without you even realize? To me was right there.

_Tonight _When Rachel freaking Berry hold my hand. I felt that warm tingling through my hand, arm, neck and fall right to my cheeks with a blush that refuse to disappear._  
>We are young<em>_  
>So let's set the world on fire<em>_  
>We can burn brighter than the sun<em>

We are young

_Tonight__  
>We are young<em>_  
>So let's set the world on fire<em>_  
>We can burn brighter than the sun<em>

So if by the time the bar closes

_And you feel like falling down__  
>I'll carry you home tonight<em>

After all of the group came out of the school auditorium Santana stood behind and paced the school hallways. She was just worried and nervous and the only way that she reminds herself was with a little bit of help from her friends.

**To Britt-Britt: Hey! Best-friends time at my place?**

**From Britt-Britt: YES! Can't wait! 30 min?**

**To Britt- Britt: I's can't wait!**

I had been very aware of the fact that Rachel was constantly appearing on my mind and dreams and I just needed some help to make it stop, 'cause no way, NO WAY that Santana Lopez is having feeling for Rachel Berry.

**End of POV**

Of course to Santana, that had to be easy. While she was getting her stuff from her locker she heard it. That amazing voice that had the ability to keep her on edge, to forget the world outside, to make Santana fucking Lopez a mush.

It was a new development. The touch and the warm irradiating from Rachel it was a new felling for Santana, but being locked over Rachel's voice had always been there.

Since third grade when Santana heard her sing "Somewhere over the Rainbow" on the audition for the school play. And every time that Santana heard Rachel voice, even when she would say that the only thing that she wanted was too put a rag on her mouth and set it on fire, she would always lost the notion of time and place. And today was no different.

**Santana POV**

Today Rachel was singing "If I Was a Boy" and I could see her pain trough every word, and in every breath, and I just couldn't stop myself. When I realize what I was doing, I was already down the hall to the auditorium stage; I climbed every stair until I stop in front of Rachel and could almost feel her energy running up my body.

She had her eyes closed until the moment that she felt my hand on her cheek.

Her eyes shot open and she said "Santana what are you doing?"

And I just kept my hand on her face, caressing her cheek with my thumb and for every time that I try to speak and say anything, nothing came out.

"Santana, can you please do me the favor and enlighten me and tell what are you trying to accomplish? I don't feel very comfortable with you touching me, and so close to me, and breathing. The breathing it's making me very lost and I don't know…"

I stopped her with a kiss onto those beautiful and full lips. After a couple of seconds I started to feel a little scare but after a while Rachel kissed me back.

My body is melting and my mind is over the moon _"Rach kissed me back, Rach is kissing me back!"_

And then it hit me… I'm on school kissing Rachel Berry. And then I screw up. I stopped the kiss and ran leaving a very chocked and aroused Berry behind.

Hey guys what do you think? Do you think I keep going?

Love to all of you from Portugal xD

Deb


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. thanks to all who review, and the ones who added it to alerts or favorites.**

**I forgot to mention on the preview chapter that I don't own Glee, and that this fic is AU since Finchel is not really a go for me.**

**A.N.N. Sorry for taking so long I wrote this two or three times before I had it like I want it. Hope you like it too.**

**Now on with the story…**

**Chapter 2**

I got myself at home and now I'm just waiting for Britt to get here. I really need her to be easy going and playful to take my mind off that kiss. _That mind blowing kiss, so soft, so pure, so perfect, so… Rachel. _

"Come on Santana, get a grip" _Woah now I'm even talking alone._ So I'm just pacing on my living room from the couch to the windows to the front door to the kitchen door.

Now I'm just making myself feel sick with all the pacing. But I finally stop when I heard a knock on my door.

"Finally!" I scream trough the close door "I was wondering where you were if you were about to stood me up" But of course nothing is really that simple to Santana Lopez, and why, because Britt wasn't the only one at my door. Quinn was the one knocking.

"What are you doing here, Preggers?" I was really not in the mood "I asked Britt to come not you."

"Why do you have to be always a bitch. Relax I gave her a ride, she told me something about being lost on her own car, and I couldn't just left her there" she told me with an eye roll. "But now that I'm here, shoot. What do you need? You seem a little bit on the edge"

I can't believe in this. Quinn "I'm a nice girl" Fabray is mocking me! But I don't really care right now; I'm in full panic mode so I just burst the first thing that came out of mind without even thinking.

"I kissed her."

Now I'm hoping for them to be chocked but Q is just looking at me and smiling, while Britt just says "Yeah now I can be friends with Rachie. Yeah"

But Q wants to know what happen so I tell them everything from the tingling when she hold my hand to the song, from the kiss to me running away and freaking out. After they realize that I was really not in the mood to keep talking about _IT _they let me go and we spent the next two hours watching movies and eating popcorns until the moment Britt had to leave, leaving me alone with Quinn.

And, yes Quinn and I are best friends since the beginning; even when we try to kill each other or to supersede the other we always have each other's back. And that was the real reason why I didn't want to stay all by myself with her because now we were about to have "the talk".

"So you really kissed Rachel Berry? The hobbit?" Quinn said with a cold smirk.

"Don't call her that!" I practically jump on her "you, we need to stop calling her those names and the slushies too."

"Ok don't worry. But I've to be honest with you I never thought that I would see the day when Santana mother fucking Lopez would actually act on her felling for a girl and not just a girl, but Rachel Berry." She tells me proud of myself "you really like her, don't you S?"

"No, I don't really like her" I try deny it, but the look on Quinn's face told me that she wasn't buying it. "Ok… I, Santana Lopez really like Rachel Berry. But com'on Q, what do I do? First I kissed her, and then I ran."

"Yeh the running away part was probably not one of your best moments, but what you need to know is that no matter what happens I will always have your back, and I will be with you in every step" she said before she hug me "Now you just have to think what you gonna do"

"Jez Quinnie thanks for your help" I snort back to her "now is the time when you'll hold me and tell me that everything will be ok and that I'll get the girl"

"Ok, come here. Everything gonna be ok, an you'll get your girl"

"Now it doesn't work. But I like the sound of that. My girl. I just need to figure out who I'm gonna make her even look and talk to me after I ran. And we can't forget that she's still dating the man-child of Finn"

"Wait, wait, and wait! We can't forget? Who's we?"

"You me and Britt" I tell her like if she just ask me about the time

"Oh no, no, no, no, no. You are not putting me on that we"

"Oh yes I am. You said that you would be with me all the way. The "we" is all the way, and a really, really, really could use your help"

"Damn it! You're good Lopez, really good." She tells me and I just smirk at her "Com'on lets get the job started, you have a girl to get a I have a bullhead friend to help"

And with that we transformed a full panic attack mode into a make plans session that prolong through the night, and I knew that I would be just fine!

**Thanks everyone, I hope that you enjoy it. I'm having a blast writing it and my only hope is that I'm making justice to the characters and the actors that play them.**

**Any advice, ideas that you would like to see on, thought, or just a hello, I'll have it!**

**See you next chapter**

**Deb xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Sorry for taking so long to wrote this. I had family things getting in my nerves and my younger brother monopolizing my computer. And also the fact that I broke my wrist may be also a factor on the time I toke. Writing with just one hand is kind of a bummer.**

**A.N.N. Sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language.**

**So, don't forget even that I would love to be I'm not the one who owns glee or its characters.**

**Now on with the story, Love Deb =)**

**Chapter 3**

_One day I will walk up to her and ask her out. Today is the day! _I mean I hope that today is the day. After the infamous kiss, like Q have been calling it, on Friday and all the weekend of thinking and planning I am ready.

We thought about all the variants and we made a list.

Yes, I Santana Lopez made a freaking list with all the things that I need to do to woo the one and only Rachel Barbra Berry.

"#1 brake up Finchel." Gag… every time I think, watch or hear them it makes me wanna trough up and die in a very dark corner.

"#2 be friends with Rachel." I can't have the girl if I'm not friend with The Girl.

"#3 meet the parents." First as a friend, if they like as a friend maybe they will like as something more than a friend.

"#4 ask Rachel out" I think I don't need to explain that one xD.

"#5 be happy". That if you can´t really realize its Britt's.

Of course that I'm not gonna go to her and ask her out, but maybe just talk to her? Be nice to her? Actually answer a question or maybe ask one and really care for the answer?

Those are pointers that Q gave me on our planning weekend.

So, it's Monday. I'm about to walk through the doors and my mind is set. I'm gonna say good morning to her, and maybe even smile a little.

I grab Britt's pinkie with Quinn a step in front of us and we walk in and start crossing the hall. And I spot it her. It's not really difficult to find her, even with her being so short, she has this voice that if you try you could hear it from the other side of school, and Damn! She's wearing one of those ridiculous short, short, but really short skirts where you can pretty much se everything and the bit that you can't its not really hard to imagine.

The only down with the thing is that Finn is there and she is laughing at something that we said. But I know that I can't be rude to him. I'm trying to get points with Rach so I'm just gonna behave myself.

"Good morning Rachel" I ask when we pass them. "How was your weekend?"

At first I thought that she wouldn't say anything, I think that she might be surprised with the simple fact that I was talking to her without being mean, but then…

"Hello, good morning to you to Santana. I hope that yours was good too" There it was. The most beautiful sound I've heard (and I know you gonna say I'm getting corny and cheesy but right now I am corny and cheesy). "My weekend was good I spent some time with Finn I had my dance lessons and spent some time with my dads and we cooked and baked together."

She then looked at Quinn and Brittany and smile at them

"Did you make those awesome cookies of yours? I really like them"

Britt told her and for a second I saw her looking at me and I had the feeling that she was thinking and remembering the kiss, because when she saw me staring at her she blushed and it was just the most incredible blush of an amazing shade of pink.

And then she remember that Britt had asked a question and she try to look away and told her

"Oh yes Brittany I made those too and some pudding, if I knew that you like them I would have made some to you, maybe next time I can invite you over and you can bake them with me?"

"Yes! I would really love that. I'm so glad that we are friends now Rachie."

And with that she hug Rachel then grabbed my hand, hold Q arm and pull us away like it was nothing. I can't really tell you how easy it was just to talk to her. Ok maybe it was a little scary too, but easy. I really like it.

The only thing I didn't knew was that a very intrigue and flushed Rachel Berry was watching every step of mine.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. I'm really trying to make the updates quicker but my hand isn't being my friend right now, so I apologize for the waiting.**

**A.N.N. Thanks to all of you reviewing and adding my story to your favorites it's just cool to get my email box full with your comments.**

**So on with the story…**

**Chapter 4**

**(Rachel POV)**

I have no idea what's going on!

First she kisses me, than she ran. Then she doesn't talk to me the entire weekend, just for having her saying Good Morning to me.

Am I dreaming? Because if I'm it's a really good dream. I mean all I ever wanted was to be friends with Quinn and Santana, and now I have the second most popular girl in the whole school asking how my weekend went.

But something is going on and I can't place it. And that kiss. That really gross and horrific kiss that made me think, that made me speculate about it that really turned me on… Oh my GOD I liked it!

How? When? Why? OMG! OMG! OMG! This can't really be happening I'm finally happy with Finn, is not hung up on Quinn anymore, he's even starting to listen to me and even talking about something else beside Call of Duty. This can´t happen. I need to turn this thing off, I need Kurt!

**From Superstar: "I need your help on a major, important project. Can I have your presence at my house today at 18:00? You will be a friend for life!"**

**From VeryMuchGay: "Dear God Rach, dramatic much? If its really that important I'll be there"**

**From Superstar: "Thank you so, so, so, so much. I'll owe you for life"**

**From VeryMuchGay: "Now you getting me worried. Rachel Barbra Berry saying thank you? The world must be to an end. 6pm I'll be there"**

Now that I have Kurt on board I need to concentrate myself on classes or my grades won't survive. Why do I have the need to keep Santana Lopez popping up on my mind? She doing that on my dreams wasn't enough torture during the weekend?

Oh my dreams! Is she really capable of doing that with her tongue? Do I really want to now? Who am I kidding? Of course I wanna now. That is everything that I've been thinking about. I have to be serious about this, when she kissed me on Friday I wasn't expecting I mean I saw her, or better I felt her, when she came in to the auditorium but I didn't expect her to kiss me or even to just pass her hand through my face, and the warm god the warm that passed me from my head to toes was wow…

I'm waiting for Kurt, my fellow diva is an amazing person but punctuality it's not one of his suits. Is here, I don't even give him time to knock

"Finally what took you so long? I've been waiting for you for almost six entire minutes. When I told you that I need your help I really need your help so I expect you to be here on time Kurt."

"Rachel, sweetie, breathe. Now that you can breathe again I had to help my dad with a thing and I couldn't do it faster, but now I'm here. Talk to me what do you need?"

"Hum…, I…, I don't…."

"Oh wow Rachel Berry SPEACHLESS! This must be good! What did you do?"

"Nothing! I mean it was just a kiss, but she was the one who kissed me. Ok I might have kissed back but that's not the point here, the point is that Santana Lopez kissed me on Friday and then today asked me how my weekend was, and she even smile to me."

"Wait! What? Santana Lopez kissed you? The little Miss I'm not gay and sex isn't dating Santana Lopez kissed you? YOU?"

"Yes. I mean I was on the auditorium and I was singing but I don't think that the kiss was just to shut me up; I mean there are other ways of doing that! But she kissed me and she even hold my face and passed her thumb over my cheeks, and then BAM! She kisses me, and like it was nothing she ran away. Now she's talking to me in school, in front of people, Britt is even hugging me and asking for my cookies, and I have no idea what I'm gonna do about this. So see I do need your help."

"Who would now that Santana actually has balls? I mean she did kiss you in school in your safety place that is the auditorium."

"But she ran away." I'm getting kind of frustrated because to me it makes no sense.

"Rachel darling, do you really want my help or do you prefer keep talking over me every time I try to make a point? Good so shush. Yeh she might have run but I think its just for fear that you would reject her."

"Santana Lopez and fear in the same sentence? Really? She is an amazing girl and she is cute and when she does that thing with her nose, and those lips are so soft and big and fluffy and warm, and the kiss was just amazing, kind like the perfect first kiss that every girl dream about, and not even the fact that mine was Santana Lopez ruins it for me"

"Oh My God! You liked it! You liked the kiss, you… What about Finn? You two are finally happy, no Quinn no more secrets about sex with Santana, no baby. But yet I liked the kiss."

"Kurt I have no idea what is wrong with me! I can't like Santana! I Can't like her kisses even when I just had one and I can't wait to do it again, and again, and again and yet I can't take her out of my head and my mind and my dreams. What do I do? You're my friend, help me what do I do?"

"Rach the only thing I can tell you is that you can't choose who you like to kiss, you just have to follow your heart or your hormones depend on what you like to call it. But if there is any chance that you might don't like Finn you need to stop it before any one of you gets deeply hurt. And you definitely need to talk with Santana. Figure it out, figure her out. Ask her if she is just playing with you or if she's serious, just talk to her"

"I can't just ask her" is he kidding with me? He has to "how? Hi Santana can you just tell me are you kissing me because you want or I can expect a slushie some time soon?"

"See you got it cover"

Yap, with friends like this, what can I say? I'm screwed!

**A.N. Hope you liked it. Next chapter maybe tonight. Loves from Portugal**

**Deb =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. Sorry for the time between chapters I'm gonna try my best to give you more chapters quickly (I was away for the weekend I went camping with scouts for the Carnaval and I only arrived last night so I really needed my sleep)…**

**So here we go**

**Chapter 5**

**Quinn POV**

Who knew that Santana Lopez will ever be in love?

First don't tell her that I said that, and second she can be my best friend but sometimes she is "kind of" a bitch, but I really think she's changing. I saw Santana punch a jock in the face because he held a slushie ten feet away from Rachel, I mean we had the hit on Rachel with the slushies for three years and now from one moment to the other its off, because Santana freaking Lopez said so.

I just hope that she actually grab some courage and talk to her, it might not be that hard I mean Rachel Berry loves to talk so… she just need to talk to Rachel and Rachel just need to be so hung up on Finn and realize that my best friend is falling in love with her.

**Rachel POV**

Something really strange is going on: yes Santana kissed me; yes I liked it (I mean it was nothing like kissing Finn, or Jesse, or Noah, or even Blaine and we were drunk); Yes she told me good morning and ask for my weekend, but calling the slushies off? That's just insane I mean why would she do that?

It can only be one of two things:

Thing #1 she's playing me and trying to pull a prank, a much elaborated prank but still a prank or

Thing #2 she actually likes me, and then all the doubts come out.

Why does a girl like Santana would ever like me?

Why does a girl like Santana would feel anything for me?

But the most important question of them all is why do I care? Why do I feel the need to know if she really likes me? Why does it feel that I can be happier with a kiss from Santana that I ever been with Finn for the past months?

Why do I care?

"Anybody home? Rach I've been calling your name for the past 5 minutes and you didn't said a word to me. That's not normal. I know that you're a diva just like me, but I actually prefer when you talk to me." Yep Kurt brought me back from my dream land.

"Sorry my friend! I was thinking" it's the only thing I can tell him, I mean he does know about the kiss and the fact that I might had liked the kiss so…

"Yes, you were. Let me guess please, let me guess because if I had to guess I would say that a gorgeous brunette with a very raspy voice and killer lips was occupying your mind" He says with that stupid smirk of his that makes me wanna hit him. "That means that the two of you had talk about the "incident"?" and yes he did the quotation marks himself and yes he has been calling the kiss "the incident" and every time we talk about it he does the quotation mark.

"No Kurt, I haven't speak with Santana since Monday, but she called of the slushies"

"Oh yes I know. I was there when she did it. She almost shrew the jock head off because the slushie was meant to you, and she also said that no gleek would ever get slushied again or she would go all Lima Heights on every jock that crossed her path."

"Come on Kurt. You and I both know that Santana Lopez would never ever do something like that. Her reputation would take a big hit if she or Quinn or Brittany stood up for anyone of us and would be even worse if it was for me." It can't be truth right? She wouldn't do it right?

"But my dearest diva friend she did it, I was there, Mercedes was there, Tina and Mike were there, and half of the student body was there. Everyone saw it except for you because you were in the auditorium doing God know what. You can ask Finn, my dear brother watch it and when Santana asked him I he didn't do it himself he said because the guys on the football team would had tease him"

"No he didn't say that. Finn would do anything for me you know that Kurt, I mean I would appreciate if he had made any move to stop the slushies or did anything at all to prevent them from happening but if he could had stopped them don't you think we would? I mean he's my boyfriend and he loves me" Right? He would had stopped them right?

"Rachel sweetie we didn't stopped them and Santana did. After only one kiss, may I had, she made the worst thing that happens to any one of us stop. I know that they were the ones who did it in the start but she also ended it. Rach you two need to talk, and if there is any chance that you might like her back you need to end thing with Finn."

"Kurt there's nothing between me and Santana, and there are no chances that that kiss, that amazing and perfect kiss would ever happen again, so I don't need to talk to Finn"

"Rachel are you listening to yourself?" why is he yelling at me, I didn't do anything wrong. "You just described the kiss as perfect, as in a not even my perfect boyfriend could have done it that way kind of kiss, and you can honestly tell me that you don't need to talk to Santana or to Finn? Rachel you can't lead Finn to a dead end, and you can't definitely not now and not ever deny that you, my not so straight friend, are having feelings by no one but Santana Lopez, and You need to fix it"

"Kurt I can't have feelings for Santana. Finn is my entire world and he loves me, and I love him. Yah sure the kisses are kind of bad but he can learn we can learn together. I can't have feelings for anyone else than Finn and never for anyone like Santana."

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you, but you can't choose who you love, or who you fall in love with, or who you just like to kiss. But you have feelings for Santana and the only thing that you can do to solve them is by talking to her. So please just talk to her."

"Fine I'll talk to her. Friday!" "Rachel!" "Wait hear me out. Friday on the auditorium I'll talk to her and everything will be solved. Ok? Now I need to run I'm having dinner with my dads and I can't be late."

Yeh I might have lied there, my dads are not coming home 'til late but I really needed to clear my head. I have no idea what I'm gonna tell Santana, I don't know if I tell Finn about the kiss, I don't know anything!

"What the hell do I do?"

**A.N. I hope you liked it, so what will Rachel do? Does she end things with Finn, does she breaks Santana's heart? What do you think?**

**Next chapter hopefully tomorrow.**

**Love Deb xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. Here it is the next chapter for the ones who didn't had time to review the last chapter and didn't give me your ideas you still have some time**

**Any mistakes are my one, English not my first language and the story isn't beta, and also I don't own a thing just the plot!**

**So on with the story…**

**Chapter 6**

**Santana POV**

I got to school early today, I had this strange feeling that something is about to happen.

Yeah I know me Santana Lopez having feelings it's a new one I know but apparently I was right. I'm at my locker holding a piece of paper with a gold star. A freaking GOLD STAR!

I've spent the last five minutes looking at the paper and to the gold star without doing anything at all, just staring when I hear someone talking to me.

"Are you gonna open it with your hands or you're trying to do it with your mind?" Quinn says. Of course with everyone in this school Q had to be the one to notice me staring to a god damit piece of paper "Come on San, open it. I mean if that is really a gold star that can only mean one thing: Rachel was the one o put it there. So for the love of God just open it!"

"I can't!" I'm such a pussy right now "You can't? S just open it"

"Q you don't understand. This can be it, can be the thing that I want or the one that will break me!" I'm quite the dramatic right now but I think that's my right to be.

"Santana whatever happens me and Brittany will be here with you, and we will help you. But for that to happen you need to know what Rachel wants or what Rachel needs to tell you"

Who knew that Quinn Fabray was so good with words? Not me that's for sure "Fine I'll open it!"

"_Santana this note is your invitation to a conversation next Friday after glee practice on 'our' stage. Till then I'll see you _

_Rachel Barbra Berry*"_

"She wants to talk to me." Woah I can't believe that she wants to talk to me.

"See now you just have to wait till Friday and on Friday you need to talk to Rachel and you need to be honest with her no matter what" who knew that Q could give good advices, "you need to let her in and need to show her that you're not playing with her heart and that your feelings and your heart is also on the line here, and that you can be the best for her, no Finn no one else but you can be the _one_ for Her"

Yep Q as spoken and said the truth I need to be honest and I need to let her in, and that is what scares me the most. Talking about my feelings was never something that I was good at, and let anyone else beside my best friends to know what I think and who I am is not that easy for me. But Rachel is worth it.

Two days for Friday so countdown begins!

**Rachel POV**

I left a note at Santana's locker, I ask her to meet me at the auditorium at "our stage", like the stage where she kissed me. I really need to know if she's just playing me or if she actually likes me, and if she does is she really ok with showing it. I mean am I sure that I like her and that I want to show it?

I have no clue what I'm doing or what I'm gonna do, I just hope that she can give me so answers 'cause I'm gone.

Talking to Kurt helps until the minute that I'm all alone and I've nothing to occupy my mind and my dreams (daydreams actually) than Santana and the kiss, I end up singing in my head for her to kiss me

_Oh kiss me out of the bearded barley,__  
><em>_Nightly , beside the green, green grass__  
><em>_Swing, swing, swing the spinning step__  
><em>_You'll wear those shoes and I will wear that dress___

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight__  
><em>_Lead me out on the moonlit floor__  
><em>_Lift you open hand__  
><em>_Strike up the band, and make the fireflies dance__  
><em>_Silver moon's sparkling,__  
><em>_So kiss me_

It's crazy right? And she can't even hear me. I'm going crazy and all just for a stupid kiss, that, that, that… I can't even think straight. I won't last till Friday, she's turning me into a ball of mush.

And Finn? I think is starting to notice that something is wrong or something is going on and I don't to lie but I really think that we don't have a future anymore. I mean I don't know and I hate that.

"Why did she have to kiss me?" I mumble to myself, something that I probably shouldn't because I heard "Who kissed you?" right behind me.

Of course Finn!

I'm so screwed!

**A.N. hope you liked it.**

**Ups! What will Rachel say? What will she do?**

**Song used is Kiss me by Avril.**

**Until the next one…**

**Deb**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. My classes are restarting tomorrow so I'll probably take a little longer between chapters but hopefully not that much. **

**Now this chapter is the beginning of Rachel realization on what and who she really wants. I think you'll be pleased xD (I know what she's choosing malefic laugh)**

**Keep the reviews and the alerts; they make my day a blast. Hope you all like what's coming. So enjoy the ride!**

**Chapter 7**

**Rachel POV**

**Previously on We are Young **

"_Why did she have to kiss me?" I mumble to myself, something that I probably shouldn't because I heard "Who kissed you?" right behind me._

_Of course Finn!_

_I'm so screwed!_

"What? Why do you ask that question Finn? Are you ok?" yes, I'm an awful person I'm trying to dodge the bullet.

"I'm fine Rach, but you are the one who said that she kissed you. So I'm just asking who was the 'she' who kissed you" he's raising his voice to me. I hate when he acts like he owns me. Honestly I get scared when he yells or when he decides that the best way to deal with things is by kicking a chair.

"No one kissed me. Why do you think that? I mean I'm Rachel Berry no one likes me… besides you of course" I'm gonna burn in hell and I'm Jewish!

"Why are you lying to me?" OK now is on full blasting and I just can't move "I heard you say 'Why did she have to kiss me' so now you are gonna tell me who kissed you or are you cheating on me Rachel? Are you just like Quinn? Answer me damn it!"

Trying to regain composure, I answered. "I don't know what you mean by that."

"Come on Rach I can be a little slow sometimes but I'm not stupid. So you better tell me what I want to know!"

Why is he forcing an answer out of me? He being my boyfriend should know how to talk to me and when to drop the subject. He more than anyone should know when I want or don't want to talk about something, and I really don't like when people yell at me so he's just doing everything wrong on my book.

"It's nothing Finn I was just thinking out loud" good Rachel keep going with this type of answers and you may come out of this intact "So you normally think about random girls kissing you? Do you think I'm stupid?"

He keeps looking for an answer that I can't give him first because I don't know, second because I don't want to answer him, and third because it doesn't involve just me. I think he lost his patience because he just grabbed my arm. He's really hurting me.

"Finn you're hurting me! Let go of my arm, Finn!" why is he doing this? Ok I'm not being completely honest with him but that doesn't give him the right for hurting me. "Finn, stop it, please just stop it…!" and that was the moment were I heard the most beautiful sound ever, even if the sound sounded (no pun intended) mad. I mean full blooded pissed.

"You better take your hand of her or I'm gonna cut your arm and I'm gonna have the pleasure to shove it so far up your ass that you'll be able to scrunch your nose!"

"Leave us alone Santana this is nothing to do with you!" I've to give Finn some credit he's trying to argue with Santana, it's a credit move but none the less a stupid move.

"It's ok Santana, Finn and I are just fine he is just a little upset."

"Oh just a little upset really? When I'm a little upset I mock the people around me I don't grab my girlfriend arm so tight that would make my hand printed on her." She said with a scold. That was hot. Wait what is she doing here? She normally leaves after cheer practice.

"And believe me when I say that if you don't drop her arm your career as that worst throwing guy with o football on your hands will be over in the next five seconds.

One…" he needs to let go my arm "Two…" come on Finn I don't love you anymore but I don't want you dead "Three" wait what? I don't love him anymore? "Four…" he dropped. And now is staring at me. Why?

"You don't love anymore but you don't want me dead?" what? Did I say that out loud? Please god I can't have said that out loud. Oh boy I think I did. If you could see the full grin on Santana's face you would know too.

"So there was really someone who kissed you. But how can you not love me? We are finally good, no problems with Quinn, no Puck or Jesse, not even my secret sex night with Sanbitch here. How can you not love me?"

"If you don't take a couple of breathes and give two or three steps back you will see what the Sanbitch will do to you!" oh, oh! She's mad, but still smirking at him? Now I'm the one who doesn't understands a thing

"Get away Santana, this is between me and my apparently 'not in love with me anymore' girlfriend. So just back off!" I watch Santana move without walking away. She was protecting me.

"I understand the fact that you don't love me, but you could had been honest with me and at least told me straight in my face. I can't make you love me, but I want to know. You own me that much. Who was the girl who kissed you? And when was it? Because you have been kind of distant from me for almost two weeks since that day that I didn't stay with you in the auditorium to go play with Puck and I just want to know if it was just because of me or if that kiss had something to do with it too."

Ok remember when I and you used to think that Finn wasn't that smart? He just made up for it. I think that even Santana is impressed. Speaking of Santana yes she is still here watching for me.

"Finn it wasn't just you. Our entire relationship was just a mess from the start. First you were still in love with Quinn, than you were with her and like magic you loved me. Then after a lot of struggling New York happened and even after everything we couldn't keep ourselves really happy, and when the kiss with Santana happened I just realize that I would spend my entire awake time thinking of her and all my dreams were about her and not even once about you or us. I just hope that you can forgive for leading you on when I had no right to do it."

Please say that you're ok. Please, please, please!

"I can't be mad at you for being honest with me, I mean being honest now. But Santana was the one who kissed you? And you actually like it?"

"Hey douchbag, I'm steel here you know?" ups I think he forgot

"I know that your steel here that why I said it because I want you to know that even if Rach doesn't love me, I steel care for her and if you do anything to hurt her I will end you!"

"Ah, ah, ah. You will end me who?" she's laughing like there is no end

"You can't forget that I dated Quinn for two years! So I hope you keep that on your mind." I never saw Santana Lopez change her face as fast as she heard Quinn's name I think that she knows what her friend is capable of.

I was so out on my mind that I didn't realize that Finn had just walked away and that me and Santana were alone on the hallway and I think I'm doomed. She's smirking my way. What is with that smirk?

**Santana POV**

Finn just warns me to be careful with Rachel and I will be. There is anything more that I want is for her to be happy hopefully with me by her side. But now I'm smirking to her, my trade mark smirk, and I have her just where I want her.

"So you've been thinking about me?"

"No I mean yes a little bit! But it was just…"

"Rachel sweetie, just breathe and relax, I've been thinking about you too"

"You have?"

I chuckle yes ladies and gentlemen Santana Lopez Chuckled.

"Yes. You know there is this girl that has been occupying my mind and my thoughts almost every second of my day and I just can't keep myself from doing it. She is tiny, beautiful brown eyes that I can get lost in, an amazing and powerful voice to die for and a couple of weeks ago I did what I thought would never happen. I kissed her and it was the most beautiful and breath taking kiss I ever had:"

"It was?" I just nod to her I have no words when she has this adorable smile playing on her lips "So if she wanted to do it again, that amazing girl of yours, would you kiss her again?"

"I would do it in a heartbeat"

"Good to know!" Wait what? Why is she walking away from me? Oh no she won't. I grab her hand, I pull her to me, and I kiss her!

Yes! Even better than the first one.


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N. I don't own Glee or their characters, so dreams and imagination are all I've got! Enjoy xD**

**Chapter 8**

**Santana POV**

"Hey tiny we need to go" she looks so cute and so adorable and her smile when I called her tiny… uff breathtaking.

"What? One kiss in the middle of the school hallway and you want to hide already? If I knew that you would be embarrassed because of me I would have stayed with…"

"Rach slow down. They are gonna close the school for the night That means that we can't stay here or we're gonna get locked in here for the night. I want you to hear very closely what I'm about to say. No interruptions ok?"

She just nods her head to me. So cute!

"I'm not embarrassed to be seen with you, I'm sorry that you feel that way and I know that's my fault for who poorly me and the Cheerios treated you and I'm gonna do everything in my power to make you forgive me for that. I don't deserve anything for you and the fact that you choose me is unbelievable to me. But it's the first time in a long time that I'm truly happy and it's because of you. So I'm gonna make sure that you are happy every day for now on."

"Uoh Santana Lopez was that an entire paragraph? I think I'm rubbing off in you. And you don't need to make me forgive you. I already did. I knew that that wasn't the real you and I'm glad that you think I'm worth it to meet and know the real you. And I think your right we really need to get out of here."

She smiles at me and then she just starts running to the front door so I race after her and I catch her when she reaches for the parking lot. I put my hands around her waist and put my weight on her pressing her against my car and slowly reached for her lips.

This has been probably the best day I ever had.

**Rachel POV**

First this is surreal and I can say with all my conviction that the kiss in the hallway beat the crap out of the kiss in the auditorium. Sorry for my language but this girl makes me do and say things that I never expect to do or/and say.

Second she called me tiny. Isn't that sweet? I know. And third but never the least when she put her hands on my waist and I can feel my entire body react to hers because of the touch and the kiss, I think I'm dead or in heaven.

We just parted from the kiss and she rested her forehead on mine. She looks kind of nervous it's cute.

"Do you have your car with you or do you need a lift?" she asks and I can hear the fear on her voice. I think that she's enthusiastic with the idea of spending more time with me and I can't prevent from smiling.

"My dads dropped me in the morning, so I was going to leave with Finn or just take the bus home."

"Nah ah. You're riding with me. I mean, can I have the honor of taking you home?"

"Oh soooooo sweet. Who knew that Santana Lopez had in her!" I'm laughing at her now and she just looks at me smiles and says "And don't you forget it! Come on my lady your carriage is waiting."

She opened and closed my door and even let me choose the music for the ride.

Now we are parked outside my house and he are just talking about trivial things.

"Do you wanna come in? We can maybe watch some movies and eat junk food!"

Now I'm the nervous one.

"I don't know, are your dads home? I don't want to intrude."

"Yes they are home but I think that they would like to met you, but only if you want." Maybe I'm pushing to far I don't want to scare her.

"If you're sure they won't mind I would love to go inside."

OMG. I think she's meeting my fathers and we only kissed a couple of times.

But hey the show must go on.


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N. I'm so sorry for the long, long so long wait. I had a really, really bad week with college and with family stuff.**

**For you that were hoping for some Finn bashing sorry (he's not a bad guy just a slow (and a guy)) but is not done yet.**

**So now that I already groveled at all of your feet here it is…**

**Chapter 9**

**Santana POV**

Well, I can say that I'm surprised. Hiram and Leroy are actually really cool for parents you know? They were so cool and accepted me in their home so naturally that we are getting ready for dinner. Of course it wasn't all rainbows and magic they did give me a hard time and I was kind of a victim to an interrogation, but that's normal. I was one of the major reasons for Rachel to come home crying and I had a time that I was actually worried for myself.

_Flashback 2hours ago_

"San don't worry, they don't bite" she's looking at me with an amused grin.

"You think this funny? Rach they can hate me. I was part of why you were always miserable in school, they can forbid me to see you, or anything like this and I don't want that to happen…"

She just cut me off. It was a good cut she kissed me.

"Sorry but you were rumbling. I just want to make sure that you're ok with this, they can and will probably give you a hard time for a while but after that they will welcome you like you're part of the family."

She is so cute when she's nervous, and I can see that she is only trying to make me comfortable so I just give her a mega smile and say "I'm ready, let's face the music."

After we walk in the first thing that I notice is the smell, it smells like cinnamon and feels like home. Secondly I see the hundreds of pictures of Rachel in every stage of her life, and the third, last but not the least, the two so different but yet so scary men looking at me. Oh Dios.

"Dad, daddy I want to introduce you a special friend of mine. This is Santana Lopez. San my dad Leroy and my daddy Hiram." Now I can see that she is nervous. I just hope that she was right

"Nice to meet you sirs, it's a real pleasure to be here. You have a lovely home." Yep, rambling again.

"So you are 'the' Santana Lopez? You're one of the responsible girls that sent my baby girl home crying almost every day for two years? The Santana that slushied her and told others to do the same?" That one is Leroy is the big black one. I just hope is done. Oh no he's opening is mouth again. So now I'm the one speaking in my behalf.

"I know that you don't know me and every one of those things that you say I did, sir, it's true. I did it. I'm not proud of it but I did it. The only way I have to prove to you and your husband and most important to Rachel that that will never happened again is telling you that I was so scare of showing myself as the real me. I was so afraid that people would treat me different, but now I just want to be happy and more then that I just want to make Rachel happy and I will do everything on my power to make that a reality."

Oh, oh. They are just staring at me. I'm dead!

"Santana sweetie, all I was gonna say was if you hurt my baby girl on purpose ever again I will hunt you down and make you pay for that."

"Roy don't talk to the girl like that! Excuse my husband Santana, sometimes he forgets that is talking to teenagers. And what he means is that any person who can make that enormous dopey guy be away for our daughter can only be a good person." That is Hiram, he is kind of cool.

"Yes! That is exactly what I was saying." And he just hugging me and then he whisper "Thanks for that actually."

After that we all talk a bit, with Rach actually input on the conversation this time. I learn a couple of very interesting stories that involve a very naked Rachel with just a tutu on top of a coffee table on their living.

_End of Flashback_

Now Rach and I are cuddling on the sofa watching some crappy show on TV. I say crappy because I have a very hot and cute brunette between my harms with her head resting on my chest and I just couldn't be here without saying it.

"Tiny?" she always blushes with the nickname

"Yes?"

"Thank you for forgive me, and to introduce me to your dads. It means a lot to me."

"San you don't need to say that, I just want you to see that your welcome and that I really like you specially if you keep give me kisses like the ones that you give I will want to keep you around for a little bit longer.

Yep boys and girls that's how you start a make out with a beautiful girl until

"No making out with the fathers on the room."

Ups…


End file.
